


Read for me

by EnchantedToReadYou



Series: Wonderful Christmas Time. [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedToReadYou/pseuds/EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt luckily helps Blaine out with his unusual theater assignment. Klaineadvent: Dessert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read for me

Day 4: Dessert

Blaine pokes Kurt’s side to try and get him to stop laughing. It’s not like it does any good because of course Kurt is ticklish and now it feels like Blaine has to just poke him again. In the end it takes more than two minutes until both have calmed down, but Blaine’s hand still lingers on Kurt’s hip.   
“Are you sure that we should do this?” Kurt asks, his big grin slowly sinking.  
“Kurt, you promised.”  
“But, I mean, this is so bad. It feels like a task for the first grade and not college. One time, in kindergarden I -”  
“Ku-rt!”  
His fiancé sighs but finally gives in.”What is it that you are doing?,” he says in a monotone voice as he reads from the paper,”Honey, I have never seen you cooking.”  
When Blaine joins in he is much more serious.”Well there is always a first. Like the first time with you.”  
“Which was so great. You took me so well.”  
“Yeah it was, baby.”  
Kurt raises one eyebrow, a warning sign even before he looks up from the paper to glare at him.”You can’t be serious, Blaine. There is no way in hell I am going to read that line.”  
“Please, do it for my assignment. Professor Grem wants us to have a variety of options for any theatrical performance.”  
“You better not consider doing porn.”  
Blaine kisses him and laughs.”Nope. It’s not like my body could possibly be able to keep up with that alongside our private life.”  
He receives a kiss in return, this time open mouthed and promising.”That’s very right.”  
“Now, how about we say the last few lines and move on to the last part of the dialogue?”  
“Alright,” Kurt picks up the paper again and speaks much quicker this time.”Well, you cook, honey but where is the dessert?”  
“Oh , I seem to have forgotten about that.” Blaine’s character answers. He desperately tries to keep a straight face as he braces for the answer.  
“Then your cock will be my dessert.”   
Soon after and despite the poorly written porn dialogue, the papers are discarded along their clothes.


End file.
